Celina
Celina ''(サリーナ, Sariina) is a Saiyan and the main female protagonist of ---''. ''Like the rest of her race, Celina was born on Planet Vegeta, where she lived a rather ordinary life, at least for a Saiyan, for the majority of her early live. However, this all came brutally crashing down once the being known as Freeza and his organization, the Planet Trade Organization, decided to eradicate the species before they could become strong enough to rebel, and launched an assault on the planet, with Freeza destroying it himself via a massive, sun-esque energy ball. Before the planet itself could be wiped out, however, Celina's parents had managed to secure her within a medical machine set towards stasis, which, thanks to a small miracle, became lodged on one of the massive bits of leftover rock that 'survived' the eradication of the planet, with Celina kept safely inside it, and unconscious, as the bit of rock began to drift into the void, making its way through the galaxy rather quickly. Years later, the bit of rock that was carrying a sleeping Celina made its way towards the planet known as Earth, and crashed down into the atmosphere, managing to avoid burning up in entry and slamming down onto the planet. Still inside the pod, however, Celina remained in stasis a bit longer than expected, remaining there for at least another year, before she was discovered, thankfully, by another Saiyan, who had also arrived on Earth many years later. He, along with a few travelling companions he had made, managed to unseal her and therefore release her from the pod. Still suffering from trauma due to the destruction of her own planet, she briefly attacked him, before fleeing. The Saiyan followed, and managed to catch up to her, having another brief fight before he managed to bring her back to her senses with some difficulty. This done, he introduced himself as Larek, and offered her the chance to travel with him, reasoning that she probably didn't have much to do anyhow. Celina agreed, and she officially joined Larek's group, at least in the hope that she would be able to find any other surviving Saiyans along the way during their journeys. She has also become stronger during the course of her various journies, including unlocking the fabeled ability known to her race as the legendary Super Saiyan. She is the second and only other main Saiyan protagonist in the series. Appearance Celina's appearance as a child is not something often dived into, though what we have seen shows that she looked somewhat like a smaller and cuter version of herself. Her hair was much shorter and rougher cropped, often tucked and pulled behind her head ever-so-so slightly, though the ribbon that she wears all the time now was not present. She alternated between a simple black tunic, or a standard set of PTO armor, with all of the usual trappings save for the usually blue or red part now being colored black. Her amber eyes remained the same, though the dash of eyeshadow she now adds was something she acquired after her arrival on Earth. When not on a mission, Celina also wore a simple pair of sandals, and occasionally would have small bands or bracelets around her wrists themselves. She also seemed to have slightly more pronounced canines than she would have as a semi-adult, most likely due to her comparatively more 'wild' existence than she had before meeting up with Larek and co. After her time in the stasis pod, growing up into a semi-adult within it, Celina has matured into a surprisingly, even stunningly beautiful woman, especially among the Saiyans (not entirely known for being physically capturing), and she is often stated to have an appearance that would rival even a goddess. Her hair has grown out, and is now a deeper black than it had been as a child, as well as a being a bit wavier and now extending to somewhere around the small of her back. Her bangs are also a bit more curved and frame her face with a gentle grace, though due to factors such as wind or other enviromental stats, their position can change suddenly and without much in the way of warning (though really, this applies to all hair). Her brilliantly amber-colored eyes shine with a bit more intensity than they did when she was a child, and her body has grown a bit more curvaceous than it had been previously, as well as her skin darkening ever-so-slightly, gaining a now olive-colored shade. Thanks to her exposure to overall standard Earth ware (needing updated clothes as it was), Celina has adopted a much more form-hugging outfit than she had as a child on Planet Vegeta, though the most significant addition is a black ribbon that she keeps around the top of her head, albeit slightly tilted backward in a stylistic fashion. The rest of her outfit is also heavily stylized, in a nice and striking way. It consists of a white sleeveless shirt that covers the majority of her torso, with smaller, ever-so-slighlty darker twin lines running through either side of it. Around her lower torso and waist she has donned a black vest with a black lace trim, with only one of the buttons actually buttoned, exposing her navel, while the rest of the vest hangs down in a stylish fashion, providing a bit of framing and extra covering for other areas. On her lower half, Celina generally wears a simple white shorts, that eventually connect into long black stockings. One of the stockings sports a heavily stylized white rose on it, and the stockings continue down and frame the rest of her legs tightly, with the color slowly fading from black to a cool purple as it nears her feet. On her feet in question, the female Saiyan has chosen to wear black shoes, with the smallest amount of heel added to them. They also seem to have a color of sorts, folded outwards and of a darker color than the dark grey of the rest of the shoe (though the bottom sections of the shoe are the same color as the darker, implying that the insides of the shoes are the same dark color). Celina also has a thin black scarf wrapped around her neck, which generally trails out by a great amount. She has also added stylized bits of purplish-bluish eyeshadow that 'strike' out from the corners of each of her eyes, adding an interesting, at times even hawklike quality to them, or even giving them something of a mesmerizing effect. This is not, however, the only outfit that Celina wears over the course of the series. She also has a much more 'casual' outfit, that actually more closely resembles the outfit that she wore as a child warrior on Planet Vegeta. It consists of a simple gray, tank-top dress, with the same white dots scattered evenly in a patterned fashiont throughout it. This dress ends up covering most of her body, with a modest skirt of the same color or pattern also attached to it. On her feet, she changes her mode of dress to simple, yet beautifully elegant, dark grey sandals. In addition to this, Celina has also been shown to dawn another elegant outfit, in this case for the function of sleepwear. This appears to consist of a light grey kimono with a large white trim around the entire thing. Similar to her regular outfit, this kimono also exposes her stomach area somewhat, though it covers up the rest of her body with a goodly amount of modesty. Due to it being, well, sleepwear, and not something that she moves around an area a great deal in, Celina almost never wears shoes when wearing these pajamas, though when she needs to she simply dons a pair of comfy woolen slippers that are the same color as the main body of the kimono itself, complete with a tiny bit of white trim around the edges, made of the same sort of material as the rest of the shoes itself. All in all, it is a functional piece of sleepwear, and is the most commonly used of all of Celina's 'alternate outfits'. Celina also wears a few other outfits over the course of the series, with the rarest actually being a suit that is somewhat similar to her actual sleepwear. This outfit is now purely white, and appears more like a ''gi ''than any other outfit that she wears, with a small opening by the color that exposes all of her neck (as her standard black scarf does not return for this outfit, indeed, it does not appear in any other outfit aside from her main one). This is supplemented by a black rope that is generally tied around her waist, cutting off the ''gi ''from the rest of this particular uniform, which seem to consist of her usual lower clothing when in her standard outfit. Celina also dons another outfit when the group travels by a coastal area, usually when they stop by at the beach, and that is, somewhat obviously, a swimsuit. This seems to consist of a simple top piece, as well as a botton piece that combines the bottom half of a swimsuit with a decently modest skirt. All of these have the persistent pattern of the dark-grey 'main color', and the white polka dots located throughout the entirety of the garment, though these also have a slight ruffles theme, and are supplemented by sandals that are around the same amount of shade of black as her own hair. Celina's ''ki, when displayed and flaring around her in an aura, appears to be a dark purple color, though the actual brightness can very, and it is often described as being of a beautiful shade, albeit it can at times become fearsome thanks to the overall shape, depending on the ferocity that Celina is feeling at any given moment when she displays her aura in the midst of combat, or any other exercise, such as even flying, when it appears peaceful, in contrast with the more fierce aura it gives off when she is fighting. Personality Her personality as a child is not something that is almost ever dived into, due to Celina almost never being shown as a child within the events of the series itself. From what is known, however, we can assume that she was a rather obedient and respectful child, who rarely deviated from what her parents actually told her, as well as never questioning the orders of the likes of both the king, as well as their overlord, Freeza. This all came crashing down, however, as her planet was destroyed. Witnessing the end of its life as she was placed into stasis, Celina has never quite forgotten that sight, and has therefore never truly forgiven the likes of the Frost Demons for what they have done to her and her people. This also inflicted her with an incredible amount of trauma, and she initially appeared suspicious of almost everyone she came upon, even after being befriended by Larek and the people that were currently in his group, and she wasn't willing to put someone in her full confidence before they had proven themselves in some sort of way, at times demanding the extreme (though things such as saving the life of one of her comrades or even saving her life being something that she considers worthy of someone at least getting some of her trust in some way or form). Despite this, she still has trouble putting someone into her full confidence, despite now being able to treat those around her politely and with kindness. Celina is a Saiyan, born and bred, and the elements of this are fully visible in how she acts on a day-to-day basis. She still enjoys combat, and much like Larek can become quickly excited at the prospect of fighting someone (though she prefers to show off these excitement in a much more graceful and composed manner than Larek or the other members of her group). Despite this, she is still not one to stand back from a challenge, and is still perfectly willing to face off with anyone who would fight her, and will fight them to the very best of her own ability. While Celina initially fought only with the intention to win, live, and survive onward (thanks to her own experiences as an initial warrior), but she has slowly begun to acquire the arts of honor and similar things that Larek had acquired during his time on the Earth itself. She also seems to have an immense appetite in her own way, though once more she prefers to take in a large amount of food in the most graceful way that she possibly can. However, this at times can lead to Celina often taking much longer than the rest of her group to actually eat, and when speed is of the essence she will at times eat seperatley from the rest of the group, in order to eat as quickly as possible, while at the same time maintaining the dignity that is so precious to her. However, when time is more of the essence than it has ever been before, she will forsake this and simply devour an incredible amount of food at lightning speed, with it often appearing to vanish completely, not living a single speck behind (this modesty is also why she often declines the likes of eating contests from Larek or others in their team). Despite her general distrust of people she has met through the first time, Celina's own views as an honorable fighter lead her to often lead fights away from places where innocent people are located, so that those who are not involved will not get in the way of their fight, and potentially make it more difficult for her. She also seems to be extremely protective of those that she considers her friends and travelling companions, and has proven to be perfectly willing to lay down her very life for them, no matter the potential consequences of her own actions. It is believed to be this that allowed her to eventually transform into a Super Saiyan; that, having lost all that she cared for once, and having acquried those that she desired to fight for once more, the idea of losing them in any possible way was something that she ejected with the entirety of her being, allowing her to access this ability. This can be considered the crowning moment of showing her caring for others, and she has kept this mindset ever sense. She seems to be the closest with those who were initially there when she was first woken up and had helped her come to her senses following the initial shock and horror of realizing that her entire planet, and potentially species, was gone. In terms of her species, while Celina seems to constantly affirm to herself that the majority of them are indeed gone, she also holds out a bit of hope for meeting wayward survivors at any point, and won't hesitate to follow any promising leads as to more Saiyans out there in the universe itself. Celina has also taken up the position of big sister of the group, as well as being one of the kindest members (though her kindess can often be taken as a formality, especially for those that she has not yet met before). She often keeps the other members in line, preventing them from what getting too out of hand and focused on their current task, and for this reason often accompannies them, or straight up leads expeditons to acquire food and similar ventures. However, she has also shown the same sort of 'silly streak' that various others in the group have eventually expressed, and will often take part in the various comedic skits and similar events that they embark on. In additon, for moments of extreme boredom and similar circumstances, Celina will react in the same manner as her fellows, showing that she has the overall same views and response as them to boredom, indicating that she is more like the group than she will at times admit. She also seems to be the first to take responsiblity for the group's mistakes and will often find herself apologizing on their behalf (while also forcing them to bow before those whom they have offended). However, she is also the first to defend the group's actions, and while she will admit their mistakes, she seems to generally take the stance that they have a reason for what they have done (though if the reason is far from satisfactory, she tends to not let them off the hook at all). Celina also seems to express the expectation that all members of the group be capable of carrying their own weight, and refuses to baby anyone in the group at any point (sickness not entirely counting). She also seems to take her supervisor role a bit more seriously with Larek, and rarely lets him go off on his own, given his tendency to get into trouble when she or any other members of the group aren't looking. However, she also seems to regard him as her closest friend, due to him being the one who woke her up and helped her recover after she had initially awakened, and she will do whatever she can to help him whenever the other Saiyan finds himself in a decent amount of trouble. Due to her hatred of the Frost Demons, she has at times been able to sense their prescence better than any other species, being fully capable of detecting Neige when he first arrived on the planet personally, before even the other members of the group had even noticed that someone of an incredible amount of power had arrived on the planet. Because of this, she is often considered the main 'scout' of the group as well, able to detect potential enemies before the group first faces them head on. Relationships History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Immense Ki' (力, Chikara)- Techniques Offensive Techniques *'Ki Blast '(気砲, Kihō)- *'Rush Ki Wave' (ラッシュ気波, Rasshu Kiha)- *'Energy Wave' (気功波, Kikōha)- *'Kiai' (気合い, Kiai)- *'Finger Beam' (フィンガービーム, Fingā Bīmu)- *'Destructo Disk' (気円斬, Kienzan)- *'Double Strike' (二段攻撃, Nidankōgeki)- *'Exploding Wave' (爆発波, Bakuhatsuha)- *'Energy Punch' (ボムストライク, Bomu Sutoraiku)- *'High Power Rush' (ハイパワーラッシュ, Hai Pawā Rasshu)- *'Maiden Blast' (乙女爆発, Otome Bakuhatsu)- *'Maiden Burst' (乙女バースト, Otome Bāsuto)- *'Saiyan Aura Blast' (サイヤ人オーラブラスト, Saiya-jin Ōraburasuto)- *'Hunting Arrow' (ハンティングアロー, Hantingu Arō)- Non-Offensive Techniques *'Flight' (舞空術, Bukūjutsu)- *'Afterimage Technique' (残像拳, Zanzōken)- *'Ki Sense' (気の感覚, Ki no Kankaku)- *'Ki Transfer' (気の譲渡, Ki no Jōto)- *'Rapid Movement' (高速移動, Kōsoku Idō)- *'Power Up' (パワーアップ, Pawā Appu)- *'Saiyan Soul' (サイヤ人魂, Saiya Hitodama)- *'Super Saiyan Power' (超サイヤパワー, Sūpā Saiya Pawā)- *'Wild Sense' (ワイルドセンス, Wairudo Sensu)- *'Zenkai' (全開, Zenkai)- Transformations Great Ape Super Saiyan Quotes Trivia *Celina's name follows the usual Saiyan naming scheme of names being derived from vegetables. In her case, it is celery. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Artists Category:Traveller Category:Larek's Group